


With this Life

by ShanaRay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRay/pseuds/ShanaRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrap my arms around him, closing the gap between us. He's tense, on edge, and I know that it's the pain; pain nobody deserves to go through. And yet we all have at one point or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With this Life

Everyone has always known Jean for being honest. He is so open about each and every thought he has that anyone would be able to read him. He's always been capable of expressing himself, through both words and actions, and because of this he was able to become quite the accomplished leader of a squad.

Humanity is reaching a new era, a time where the threat of titans has nearly diminished and those in power are able to be trusted with the weight of the lives before them. It took a long time to create the foundation for this world; one built on the lives of the ones we love.

We've all experienced loss.

Eren... It was my fault. If I hadn't formed such a strategy that was so reliant on Eren, if I would have thought of something better, maybe I could have saved him. I could have been the one to fall and he could have been here to raise his child.

None of that matters anymore, the opportunity to fix it passed by long ago. What matters now is Jean.

Jean is honest, but it's because he doesn't think before he lets the words out. He always knows what he wants to do.

But there are times when even he doesn't know what to say.

When he didn't come home last night.

When he didn't arrive till late the night after.

When he chose to sit on the front porch and immerse himself in solitude rather than come inside.

When, even now, he secludes himself as he lies in bed next to me.

I can tell you are hurting Jean, your lips don't need to move for me to hear the truth.

I wrap my arms around him, closing the gap between us. He's tense, on edge, and I know that it's the pain; pain nobody deserves to go through. And yet we all have at one point or another.

"I miss my mom too."

Those are the only words I say to him that night, as I feel his body tremble and speak to me in ways he's been hiding. I hold him there, wrapped between my arms until we both drift off.

At least I can be here for you with this life that was spared.


End file.
